


The Blutsauger of Rottenburg

by Blackmoonrose13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dark, Medical, Undead, blutsauger, skeleton removal, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the patient wake up even though he lost his skeleton? A look into Medic's past to find out how it happened and Medic's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blutsauger of Rottenburg

**Author's Note:**

> So A post I found on tumblr taught me about a vampire like creature in southern Germany and Bavaria. http://giddytf2.tumblr.com/post/103996007792/blutsauger The person who talked about it was mentioning How the whole missing skeleton line takes a whole new meaning. I was kind of inspired from it and well I wrote up this little drabble. Kinda quick kinda rough but it's pretty good and short and I like it. 
> 
> Oh as for the name of the Medic I used a fairly common last name in Germany after some research. It was actually the name of the Medic I was going to use in this abandoned story idea I had that I have so much block on there is no way for me to continue it.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

Rottenburg Germany 1962 a group of student doctors were standing in front of the operation room waiting to see one of the greatest medical minds in all of Germany. The young men where eager to meet him. The air was a buzz with German excitement then suddenly stopped when he entered the area.

The man was tall wearing a white button up shirt with a cream colored sweater vest as well as a brown tie knotted into a perfect knot. He was also wearing brown slacks and black shoes. He adjusted his glasses to be over his gray blue eyes, then fixes his dark brown hair. The nurses would always whisper about how handsome he was. He was about to walk into the Surgical prep room when suddenly.

One of the students calls out. “Doctor Schmitz, Doctor Josef Schmitz. Can we have a word with you.”

The Doctor rolls his eyes he was annoyed with these young students, he couldn't wait till he was retired from this life. He takes a deep breath and puts on a smile. “Yes what is it doctor?”

“Doctor Heilberg sir. I was wondering would you like an assistant for your surgery?”

“No thank you. This will be a lost cause surgery as in no mater what will happen it will end in death it is more for my research than anything. Before you ask. No I do not need help with my research either. Now go off and study the new medical treatments you will need them soon.”

The student doctors all groan and go off to study. They were hoping to write down they had assisted the great Doctor Schmitz on their resumes.

Josef smiled seeing the sad students walking away. He goes into the Surgery prep room and straight into where the patient was laying there asleep the room was dark minus a lone surgery lamp. He then smiled again cracking his neck his form seemed to change in the darkness away from the patient. His body becomes slumped as if his bones were gone. His eyes grown larger while looking at his patient he smiled as the hair on his body grew longer, darker, and thicker. “Ach as much as I love that form I need to be proper for this to happen.”

Josef moves to the body. “At last I will leave this dreaded town. I should have left 50 years ago but no they had to make a tourist attraction from my deeds. The greedy Schweinehundes. But now....” He opens his hand looking at the dirt from his grave. “Young man no family to speak of, condition already critical, chances of him living from the surgery I promised to doing very little. Oh yes he will be a good replacement for me.

He starts to walk towards the body. He removes the oxygen mask slowly. He chuckles evilly. “Eat up.” He opens the mouth of the man putting the dirt within his mouth. He starts to make the victim swallow the dirt. “Yes that is it. Enjoy your new life.”

He walks back from the victim seeing his body collapse as if his skeleton was removed. He transforms back into his human form and runs off. “I hear America is a really nice.”

Red Base the Badlands 1968. The Josef now known as Medic was with the large Russian man known as Heavy laughing. “Wait, wait it gets better when the patient woke up his skeleton was missing and the doctor was never heard from again.” The two start laughing. “Any way that is how I lost my Medical license.”


End file.
